JAB WE MET : - A Tale of TWO Cities
by parise22
Summary: hii..my new RAJVI os.. a valentine days gift for all rajvian ...idea given by Rajvilover ( Prachi) .. Will you be my valentine? ...he asked. Yes ..I will .. she replied. and they lived happily ever after ...is it really dat much easy to find your VALENTINE?...want to know?..peep in..R n R...plz.


Hii..its my **valentine day** gift for all the **RAJVI FANS**...

This idea is actually adopted from a **MARATHI** movie : **MUMBAI PUNE MUMBAI... **

And it is suggested by my friend Rajvi lover..( **PRACHI)...**

**...**

**So..Get ready to visit my pune...**

**...**

**...**

**JAB WE MET :- a tale of two cities...**

...

...

The auto stopped at the entrance of the society...

The girl got off looking around...after turning to the driver ...

She paid him and turned to find some children playing cricket in the parking area ...she was thinking ... whom to ask..and

Her attention grabbed by a handsome young man ...who was also present on the field..ready for batting ...after thinking for a while she approached to him.

...

She – **excuse me..**

He was about to crack a fine shot but was disturbed by her call...

When he turned to see the owner of the sound ..the ball hit the stump...

**DADA... out** ...a loud scream from all the children.

...

He looked at the intruder with a irritated bit her tongue...and murmured **..sorry...**

He – **kya AUNTY...dekha ..apki wajahse main out ho gaya..**

She widened her eyes- **hey..kon aunti?...**

**...**

He **– oh ..sorry ..DIDI...**

She frowned – **didi?..tumhari ankhen thik to hain na?..main tumhe didi dikhati hun..**

**...**

He little confused – **didi nahi...to ...kya nam kya bataya tumne?..**

She **– excuse me..maine abhi tak apna nam nahi bataya hain..aur nahi muze batane ka koi shouk hain...muze bas ye **( forwarding one paper to him)**... ye address dekho ...**

**...**

He took the paper ..after reading it..returned to her..

She waited a little .. – **bolo?.**

He – **kya?.**

She – **are address batao?**

**...**

He – **par tumne to kaha tha.. address dekho..**

She litterely shout- **tum PUNE wale bhi na ..choti –choti chijonme galtiyan nikalte ho...**

**...**

He said proudly – **are..yahi to humari khasiyat hain..tabhi to hum itne intelligent kahlate hain..**

She **– intelligent?..really?...** (gave a helpless look **)...sorry maf kar do..par plz.. bata do abb ye address kaha ka hain..**

He was enjoying her irritation...she was wearing a long red skirt..with white top.a colorful scarf in her neck...a sling bag on her shoulder...long open hair..little make up...and tired face...

He felt pity on her...

**Achha..chalo main tumhe le chalta hun...**he offered her company .

Her face lit up – **sach me...ohh..thank you..**

He marched to the bike parked near the gate...

She followed him...

...

...

After some time..

**hum aaj nikal sakenge na?..matlab muze aaj hi MUMBAI wapas jana hain..**

**.**she asked first looking at the bike and then at him..who was effortlessly trying to start the bike..but like a stubborn kid ..it was only making growling sound...

He – h**an ..pata nahi kyon start nahI ho rahi hain...**

Finally .it started and he smiled looking at her **..huh...chalo...**

**...**

And they drove off ...

Within only 2 minutes he stopped the bike near a house...

...

He – **utro...**

She got down and surprisingly asked him ...**yehi ghar hain..?**

He wearing a innocent smile –** han..**

She – **do minutes ke distance pe jane ke liye tumne mere 15 min waste kar diye...yahan to hum chal kar bhi aa sakte the..**

He – **han..aa sakte the..**

She** – to fir ?...**

He **– actually..maine pahle kabhi kisi ladki ko lift nahi di thi..to socha **( he winked ).**...you know?.**

She – **you?.tumhe ullu banana ke liye main hi mili thi...tumhe main chodungi nahi..**she forwarded her hands to his neck..but he was smart enough to escape from there..

...

While speeding up..he shout..**bye..main chalta hun...and by the way..you are welcome ...**

**...**

She was so irritated because of his mischivousness.

But managed to say...**han..thank you.**

...

When he was about to go ..she mumbled...**fir mat milna...**

He smiled and drove off.

...

Loking at him ..she shook her head little smiling.

She turned to the door ..**oh no...**now she was really fade up of this ..**the big lock on the door was grimacing her...**

**...**

**Oh no...ye mere sath hi hona tha...**she helplessly sat in the verandah...and cursed the day...

...

...

**three days before..**

her mother ...whose lifes only goal ...was to make her daughter marry...handing over a paper to her with information of a guy...

**ladka PUNE me ...achhi job me hain..ye uska naam ..address. aur phone number hain...kab milogi?**

**.**she was looking at her mother surprisingly who was standing with both her hands fold before chest..**.no summary ...straight away in the matter...**

...

she – **mom..(** with widened eyes)..**.uski koi photo nahi hain..?**

mother – **nahi ...photo to nahi bheji un logon ne..**

she thought for a while – **main?..us se milne jau?..**

after all she was a self dependent ...confident...girl.

mother – **tu usse milne jayegi?..PUNEme**..( engrossed in thoughts)**.achha thik hain..ja..par dekh...pichali bar jaise kuch ulti sidhi harkate karke mat ?..**.her mother warned her...

she – **ok .fir main parso ..meri chutti hain na ..tab jati hun...subah jaungi..aur shamki train se wapas..ok..**

her mother – **dekh iss bar ye ladka hathse nahi jana chahiye..samzi?..**

she shouted irritatedly **– mom...bas bhi kijiye..**

...

...

**And now..in present...**

That locked door ...she furiously removed her phone...

Dialed the number...

**Pick up..man...shit...**

A voice message was heard **...the number you ve diled is currently not responding...**he was not responding** ...**

She started thinking..**ab main iss naye shahar me kya karu?..meri wapsi ki tickets bhi shamki hain..aur bhuk bhi to lagi hain...**

**...**

She decided to search for a restaurant to feed herself ...and then try for him..

**Yahi thik rahega...**she got up.

**...**

Now...She was walking along the road...searching for the place which will help her empty stomachs need.

...

**Hii...kya bat hain?..akeli ghumne nikali ho...**he was again smiling slowly driving his bike came by her.

**Tum?..mera picha kar rahe ho?...**she flatly asked.

He smirked and raising his brows...

**MUMBAI ki ladkiyan itni bhi khoobsurat nahi hain ..jo ek hi mulakat me main picha karu...**

She – **tumhe kaise pata chala?.main MUMBAI se hun...**

He – **dekha isi liye maine kaha tha..hum PUNE ke ladke intelligent hote hain...**

She frowned now.

He – **are..baba..tumne hi bataya tha..bhul gayi kya?..**

**Achha batao kya hua?...**she could feel his caring tone...

...

After explaining him every thing ...she looked at him with puppy eyes..

...

He –**itni si bat hain..tumhe bhuk lagi hain na ..to chalo .pahle kuch khate hain..fir akar us se mil lena...**

She engrossed in some thoughts...

He – **kya soch rahI ho?..muzpar vishwas karna ki nahi?..**

She was surprised ..how he could read her mind...

...

He was about to say something else also..but she inturrepted...

**Han..han..pata hain..ab tum kahoge..tum PUNE ke ladke bahut intelligent ho..and all...blah...blah..**and she made face..

...

He chuckled – **nahi main wo nahi kahne wala tha..main to kahna chahta tha ki..hum PUNE ke LOG bade hi ache host hain...mehmano ki khatirdari karna koi humse sikhe..**

Making his shirts collars straight).**par tumne jo bhi kaha wo bhi sahi tha..thank you...**

She was now tired with this debate..silently she sat behind him...

**Apne muh miyan mitthu...(**she lightly murmured..)

He smiled looking at her...

...

...

**they were sitting in a restaurant..**

he** \- Acha ek bat bolu?..tum mumbai ki ladkiyan kafi bold hoti ho**...( she gave him a glaring look)

He immediately explained - **..are mera wo matlab nahi tha..tum akele itni dur..ek ajnabi se milne aayi ho na..is liye bola...**

She grinned – **BOLD nahi use SMART kahte hain...**

He carelessly – **han .ek hi bat hain..**

She was frowned – **nahi ..ek hi bat nahi hain...samze?..**

He gave up – **thik hain baba...smart,...ab khush?..(** lowering head)..**.SMART ke sath – sath ZAGDALU bhi hain...MISS MUMBAI ...aur BEAUTIFUL bhi**..( his lips curiled up while admiring her beauty)

**...**

**...**

Again he asked - **waise wo ladka dikhane me kaisa hain..jis se tum milne aayi ho?**..and took bite of the dosa ...

She looking at her plate **– pata nahi..main aj use first time milne wali hun...aur waise bhi use milkar ...muze sirf NA kahna hain...actually muze usme koi interest nahi hain...but you know ..my mom...**

**...**

He was listening her silently –**ohh...TO TUM USE INKAR KARNE AAYI HO...are tum to kuch kha bhi nahi rahi ho...khao..khao..yahan ka dosa best hota hain...**

And he unintetionaly feed her one bite...she smiled shaking her head.

**Tum marketing me ho kya?..**she asked with smirk..

He nodded **..no.**

...

...

Again when they returned to that house...

**Are ye to ab tak lock hain...**she was very upset now...but still she phoned him..and got irritate after getting same reply.

**Ab batao MR. PUNE ..tum logonko kisike waqt ki kadar hain ?..han...main yahan itni durse use milne aayi hun..aur wo hain ki phone hi nahi utha raha hain...**she burst out while looking at him who was busy in fidling with something in his shirts pocket..

Immediately He removed his hand from the pocket.– **are..isme mera kya kasur hain?..muzpe kyon bhadak rahi ho?...**

**...**

**Fir kya karu main?...batao tum hi...meri wapsi ki ticket sham 7:00 baje wali train ki hain..tab tak iss daffar ka intezar kahann karu...yahan?..**while pointing to the locked door..and he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

...

**Are yarr...isme roneki kya jarurat hain..baitho...he** sat in the verandah...pulling her down beside him.

...

**Dekho main tumhari problem solve kar sakta hun**...( she looked at him)**..ab baje hain dopahar ke 12:00...tumhari train sham 7:00 baje hain ..to abhi humare pas pure 7 ghante hain...to...**

She – **to?...**

He - **tumne hi kaha ki tum yahan par nayi ho...to chalo...**

**tumhe ****PUNE DARSHAN**** karwake laye..**

**main tumhe kuch main – main places dikhata hun...of course agar tum interested ho to hi?...**

She smiled looking down..thinks a little**...not a bad idea...**

**...**

While getting up he forwarded his hand

...**so shall we?...MISS MUMBAI...**

**...**

She placed her hand in his one...**after you..Mr. PUNE...**

**...**

And their **SAFAR **(JOURNEY)..begins...

...

Or should we say her **SUFFER ** began...

...

She asked while jumping n bumping at the back seat...watching the potholed road - **ye tumhare PUNE me ...raste me gaddhe hain ya gaddho me rasta hain..pata hi nahi chal raha hain...**

**...**

He smirk – **are yarr...tumhari MUMBAI me ..tum log...khas ..ESSEL WORLD me jakar... ROLAR COASTER RIDE pe baithane ke liye paise dete ho...**

**par humare PUNE me to ye free me mil jata hain...raste me...ENJOY IT ...aur han ..muze thik se pakad kar baitho...warna tum kaha gir gayi ye dhundane ke liye muze wapas aana padega...**

And again she jumped on her place..finally she hold him by his shoulder...

She making face – **oh really...wow...amazing..**

He **– thank you..**

...

He first took her to **famous temple of ****GOD GANESHA**** in SARAS BAG...**

**...**

**Tum andar jao..main yahi rukta hun..**he said ..

She – **tum bhi chalo na..**

He – **nahi its ok..**

She took darshan of God ganesha...while bowing before that idol...

she first time didn't feel to ask for anything...after folding hands with eyes closed something flashed in front of her eyes...

When she turned back ..he was standing near his bike with smile starring only her...

...

...

**Ye hain humare pune ki ****TULSIBAG****...main bet laga sakta hun...yahan se tum do ghantose pahle nahi niklogi...actually koi bhi ladki...**

he coudent complete his sentence...and found himself getting dragged by her...

The lane congested by many small shops towards both sides...with variety of things displayed...from **tiny...to huge**...**from low badget to highly rated...**.it was like a **treasure **spread before her surprised eyes ...

...

as we know ..how can a girl miss such a golden chance?...and she dashed in side the lane ..followed by him...

...

He was right...she spent more than two hours in shopping over there...

...

While coming out...her eyes were glittering.

**My god...sach me..kitna maza aaya...thank you so much..muze yahan lane ke liye ...annn...tumhara nam ?...**she was really feeling awakward to ask his name after spending these many hours with him...

...

He still balancing the shopping bags...**tumhare liye...Mr. PUNE..**

She gave him glance..**.huh... PUNE...**

...

In between...

She tried to contact him again...**are..yar...**she shouted.

He – **kya hua?...**

She shown her phone—**battery khatam ho rahi hain...disturbance aa raha hain.**

He offered his phone,,,**ye lo ...mere phone se call karo..**

She phoned him again**...yes..**she murmured...**lag to raha hain..par ab busy aa raaha hain...**

**Ab to muze us se milne me bilkul bhi interest nahi hain..samzta kya hain wo apne aapko?... **she declared .

And she returned his phone...

**Chalo tumhe bhuk lagi hogi na...ab khana khate hain**...he was trying to bring her temperature down.

...

...

**Achha restaurent hain...**she was admiring the restaurant ...

After they ordered the food...

First time she realized one thing..she wondered why this thing remained unnoticed by her till now.

...

She**\- tum kuch kam - wam bhi karte ho ...ya yunhi ladkiyon ko lift dete firte ho...**

He was shocked .- **hey..what is this yar?..ek to tumhri madad kar raha hun...aur tum aise meri insult karti ho...han...main job karta hun ha..par aaj day off hain..**

She felt embarrassed by her own words – **sorry ...wo main mazak kar rahi thi...**

**...**

But could guess his hurt face...

She keeping hand on his hand – **sorry na...achha ek bat bolu?..tumhari gf bahut hi lucky hain ...jise tumhare jaisa caring bf ho.**

**...**

He came in his mood again. – **GF?...dekho tum bhi manti ho ki main achha hun..par meri ek bhi gf ye man ne ko ready hi nahi thi..**

**...**

She widened her eyes...stressing each word – **GFs?...kitni thi?..**

He remembering – **two..dusri wali ke sath abhi ..break up hua hain..**

**...**

She – **m impressed..to ab koi nahi..**

He – **nahi ..my status s single now...you know ready to mingle..**( and he winked)**...aur tum?..**

**...**

**She – mera ek hi bf tha...**

He giggled** – to kyon chod diya usne tumhe?...**

**...**

She** – excuse me..usne muze?...ji nahi maine use chod diya tha..samze..**

He** – ok..ok..relax...**

(Mumbling** )...bat-bat par zagadne lagti hain..**

**...**

**He – achha.. tumne wo ear rings kyon nahi liye?..**

**She – wo ..aise hi**...

He – **achhe lag rahe the tum par...**

She liked his comment...but didn't reply...

She - ( pov..**ab ise kya batau..?.muze pasand to bahut aaye the.,par..kitne expensive the wo...)**

...

They started eating their lunch quietly...

**Ice cream khaogi?...softy icecream...han**...he asked .

She with wide smile – **wow..icecream..jarur...**

...

...

They wandered in many places ...

He – **tum aaj yahin rukne wali hoti na ..to main tumhe ****SINHGAD**** LE CHALTA?..badi hi khoobsurat jagah hain..tumhe pasand aati...**

she sadly** – nahi na ..kal office bhi Jana hain...fir kabhi dekhenge?..**

he fixing his gaze on her** – kise pata ?..fir milogi bhi ya nahi... **

she looked him sudden..and he turned other side.

...

**After some time ...**

She tried his number again... **firse busy...kar kya raha hain ye..NAMUNA...**

**Chodo..ab muze bhi us se milne ka koi skouk nahi hain...use khud hi phone karne do...ab agar main us se milungi to apni sharton par**...she declared this second time and returned his phone...he chuckled .

...

After roaming for some more time ...they returned to his bike.

He **– to ab?..**( he was watching his wrist watch...)

She noticed his sad face...and replied in low tone – **6:00 baj rahe hain..meri train ka time ho gaya hain...jana hoga...**

**...**

He didn't say anything and started his bike...the engine started in one kick only...

**Tumne notice kiya aaj pura din .tumhari bike ne ek bar bhi nakhare nahi kiye...**she was trying to be normal ..

He gulped** – tum jo thi sath me..**

Unknowingly Her eyes became moist...**han..shayad..**

...

...

During their return journey...

He was driving quietly...and.

Behind him..she was engrossed in some thoughts..completely silent...little nervous...with many feelings emerging in her ...slowly her hand wrapped around his stomach and closing eye she rested her head on his back..

He blinked his eye lashes to remove that stray drop of tear from his eye...

...

...

**Ok..bye** .** ...**he forwarding his hand said...

they were out side the railway station...

She stll starring his hands ..placed her hand in his...

No one was in the state to leave the hand...

...

She – **tum jab mumbai aaoge to muzse milne aa jana...**

He – **main Mumbai nahi aaunga..**

She – **kyon?..kabhi muzse milna bhi nahi aaoge..**

**...**

He looking in to her eyes – **tumse?..main tumse kyon milne aau?...**

She startled – **aisehi...**

He – **nahi ..main nahi aaunga...humara sath yahan tak hi tha...ek din bhar ke liye...bye..MISS MUMBAI..**he tried to remove his hands from hers.

(She pov – **tum kyon mile muzse?...)**

She slowly slipped her hands off his – **bye. MR . PUNE ...**

**...**

And they turned to go in opposite directions...she headed toards the station...and he towards his bike...just like two strangers...who didn't meet each other ever before...

...

...

...she entered in side the station ...and went on the platform...

Announcement was going on..her train to Mumbai was 10 minutes late...she has half an hour in her hands...

...

Blankly sitting on a bench...she was continuously starring at nothing...

She felt strange..some emptiness IN HER HEART ... and weakly smiled wiping tears...** ...**and suddenly brought back in really by a weak ring of her phone..

After receiving the call...**hello..**

**PURVI...aap purvi hi bat kar rahi hain na..Main RAJAT...ap muzse hi milne yahan pune me aayi hain...**

She looked at the number...it was he..the person ...to whom she came to meet?...

...

She replied coldly ...**aayi HUN nahi ... Mr . Rajat ...aayi THI ...**

He could easily feel her stern sound –**listen ..i can explain..**

**...**

She immediately cut him –** I don't need it now..it is of no use .sorry.**

Rajat – **purvi..main yahan..station ke bahar aaya hun..i was busy..is liye apka phone receive nahi kar saka...**

**plz..ap do min ke liye bahar aakar muzse mil ...its a request...**he coudent complete...coz her phones battery was now over.

purvi remained silent...**Rajat...**

...

...

And...she came out to meet him...or to see** HIM** .

She started searching for rajat...**kon hain?..kaisa hain?...**

But her eyes were **indeed looking for HIM **and she found **HIM **again busy in kicking his bike...with same innocent ..irritated look.

...

Purvi smiled...standing silently behind him...

**Tumhari bike fir se band ho gayi...**she asked bitting her lower lip...

He tightly closed his eyes once...and wearing a smile on his lips said – **han..din bhar tum sath thi to badi achhi ban rahi thi par ab firse nakhare dikhane lagi**...( turned completely)..

**par...tum bahar kya kar rahi ho?...tumhari train**?..

his eyes expressions were not ready to match with his lips smile?

She narrated him ...everything about ...him...his call...his request...everything.

**oh..to WO aa gaya...tum US SE milne bahar aayi ho?...**his disappointment was clearly peeping in his voice.

**...**

Purvi didn't reply...but started starring the ground..

He – **kaha hain WO?..**he was looking around..

...

She avoiding his gaze = **pata nahi ...muze to kaha ki bahar hun..par aise koi dikh to nahi raha hain...phone bhi nahi kar sakti hun**...( he looked with question in his eyes ).**..wo battery ab puri khatam ho gayi hain...**

He handed over his phone to her...

**Mere phone se dial karo...diled list me uska number hoga**..and again got busy with his bike..

She found **HIS **number in the list just below **HER(?)** number... and diled it ...

...

Returning his phone to him...**fir se busy aa raha hain...now..m really fade up...m going ...bye...**

She turned and walked ahead...

...

...

after some steps...something flashed in her mind**...****WAIT****..**

**WO number?...MERA number?...uske pass?..dialed list me?...oh god..matlab...how could he?...**

**...**

And she turned in a jerk... her eyes were **red** but** moist ...**she was **furious **but** happy **...

he was still standing there with nervous smile...looking at her who was coming to him...

**oh shit...MISS. MUMBAI ko shayad sab pata chal gaya...**he coudent think for his future...**ab to TU gaya...MR. PUNE...**

**...**

**...**

she marched towards him...coming closer ...she hold his shirts collors...shaking him vigourously ..glaring him with teary eyes...

**ek bat batao .. Mr. Pune ...**

**maine tumhe mera number nahi diya tha...to wo tumhare phone ki diled list me kaise pahunch gaya?**

**..aur wo dial bhi ..abhi 5 min pahle kiya gaya hain...**

**can you give me any satisfactory excuse for this...han...**

in the rage...She pulled him closer to her ...

he didn't reply ..but kept on starring her beautiful eyes...

she jerking him – **batao muze...its important..**

he could hear that trembling voice...she was about to cry now..

...

wrapping his hands around her...he pulled him self closer to her...

**us se bhi jyada ek aur important bat tumne notice nahi ki...**

**KISI NUMBER PAR AGAR USI PHONE SE DIAL KARO ..TO WO BUSY HI AAYEGA NA...**

**...**

they were looking in each others eyes...tears were rolling down her eyes...he gently wiped them..

...

**I am sorry ..MISS MUMBAI...I mean ...ms. PURVI...**

**No..i cant forgive you.. ..and I mean it..Mr. RAJAT.**

...

He hugged her tight...she did not try to separate...

Purvi in trembling voice – **I want to kill you...MR .PUNE.**

Rajat whispering in sofr tone – **but..I want to spend my whole life with you..MISS. MUMBAI..**and this time her hug become more tight.

After some time...they separated little but still in hug.

Purvi – **tumne ye sab kyon kiya?..tum jante ho ..meri kya halat ho gayi thi...**

Rajat – **I know...par** **subah tumne jab ..mera address muzse hi pucha to thodi masti karne ki soch raha tha...socha issi bahane tumhe jan bhi lunga..**

**par bad me tumhare sath achha lagne laga to samaz me hi nahi aaya ki kya ho raha tha...tumhe batana chaha par ...**

purvi** – par kya?...**

Rajatinnocently** – par tabhi tumne kaha ki tum us ladke ko inkar karne aayi ho...**

purvi bit her tounge** – wo tumhe nahi...uske liye bol rahi thi jise milne aayi thi...**

Rajat** – ek hi bat hui na..**

Purvi was irritated now** – nahi ...ek hi bat nahi hain...difference hain...wo...****wo**** hain.. aur tum...TUM ho...**and she again hugged him.

Rajat smiled and patted her head ** – ok baba thik hain..yakin mano sab kuch anjane me hota chala gaya ..maine jan buz kar kuch nahi kiya...really very sorry..**

**...**

Purvifeeling his warmth** – meri jagah koi aur ladki hoti to use bhi aisehi pure shahar me ghumate?...**

Rajat** – nahi...jis se pahli nazar me pyar hua ...usiko ghuma raha tha main...**

Purviseparated and looked at him** – matlab..tum ne muze pahchan liya tha?..**

Rajat** – han... mere pass tumhari pic .hain...**he showed it to her in his mobile...

...

Rajat – **muze tumse kuch kahna hain...**

Purvi – **kya?...**

Rajat - **I...I love you...purvi...**

And she first time felt shy ...facing him...and lowered her head.

Rajat lifting her chin – **tumne jawab nahi diya...**

Purvi **– main..**

...

Their precious moments disturbed by trains whistle...

Purvi – **muze jana hoga...**

Rajat – **ye 3 words nahi ...wo dusre wale...**

Purvi – **meri train gayi...**

Rajat – **are yarr...achha thik hain ...par tumhara descision to batakar jao...**

Purvi- **Mumbai aajao..fir bataungi...**

**...**

She looked towards the railway station...and pulled him...

And they both started running to catch her train...

When they entered on the platform...

...

The train was about to depart...

Gripping her hand he started running again...

train started moving slowly ...he boarded up..and pulled her inside the compartment...

Purvi bumped on his chest..he was resting his back to the wall beside entrance..they were panting yet smile was glimmering their faces...

Purvi looking in his eyes whispered **– I love you...**

His face lit up with thousand watt energy..and his hug became more tight around her...

...

Purvi – **train nikal rahi hain...ab tumhe utarana chahiye**..she was looking out side.

Rajat ignoring her – **main jab Mumbai aaunga to muze bhi sari places dikhaogi na..**

**...**

Purvi became scared of trains increasing speed...**han .baba. sari places dikhaungi...ok... train speed pakad rahi hain... plz . utro...**

Rajat coming closer – **main jo mangunga wo bhi dogi na?..**

**...**

Purvi was restless – **han..dungi..par Rajat..plz..ab utro..train tez ho rahi hain..**

Rajat – **then kiss me...**

**...**

Purvi was shocked – **kya?...Rajat ..train ki speed badhati ja rahi hain...plz...samazne ki koshish karo...**

Rajat bringing his face more closer again demanded – **plz..purvi...ek bar..**

**...**

No any second thought came in her mind ...Purvi closed his eyes with her hand and pecked a kiss on his lips she parted within 5-6 seconds ..and immediately pulled her self back...**ab jao plz...**

Rajat pouted – **ye to galat bat hain...**

Purvi with smirk – **jab tum Mumbai aaoge na tab...ok.**

**...**

After a little while ...

Rajat – **maine tumse zut bola tha..meri koi gf nahi thi...**

Purvi also smiled **– maine bhi zut bola tha..mera bhi koi bf nahi tha...**

**Accha ab bas...ab tum utroge ya main hi utar jau**...finally she gave an ultimatum...

...

**Ok..bye...**immediately peching a soft kiss on her cheek**..**

**... HAPPY VALENTINES DAY...MY LOVE.**he rushed to the entrance...

again stopped there ...turning back..removed something from pants pocket ..threw it towards her...she hardly managed to catch it...

And before she blink her eyes...he jumped out ...

...

**Rajattttt...**Purvi yelled ...her breathing stopped...hurriedly came in entrance...

..he was safely landing on the platform...rolled down ...and got up...

Looking at her he waved...

...

She took a deep breath...and rested her back inside smilingly ...looking at her closed fist...she slowly opened it... **a pair of ear rings...**

She was surprised – **ye to wohi hain ...jo muze pasand aaye the...**

...

,...

He was still looking at that empty entrance of the running train..

..and a hand holding **a colorful scarf** could be seen at the entrance of that specific compartment...

.slowly he recognised that beautiful face peeping out...and she let that scarf go up in the air...it started flying ...coming down...he ran to catch it..and gripped it.

Purvi smiled through tears..- **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO YOU TOO...**

...she smiled widely... slowly removing her hair back from the side of her face that was facing to him...something glittered in her earlobe...

...

Looking carefully to her face...He smiled ...and shown her thumb...

She could hear him shouting **– its looking pretty...**

And she also waved...him back..

...

...

Leaning inside ..PURVI kissed the other ear ring in her hand...

**I LOVE YOU...****... Mr. PUNE.  
**

...

...

...

RAJAT was still steadily gazing the train that was going away ...

Kissing the scarf gently...

**I LOVE YOU...****MISS. MUMBAI****..**

...

THE BEGINNING...

...******************************************************************************************************

...

Hope friends ap sabko ye ( love).**story before love** pasand aayi hogi?...

I know no romance was there...but still isn't it sweet?...

Pasand aayi ho to plz..rews jarur de dijiye...

And my dear ...PRACHI...honestly speaking ..i didn't watch this movie...MPM...but after getting ur request...searched for its story on net..and den wrote whatever randomly came in my mind...hope its upto ur expectations..

Jar tula havi tashi lihita aali nasel tar sorry...mana pasun mafi magte..

**(* i ll post both my fics TJLJ n DDPD late this week...my practical exams r going on ...sorry*)..**

Waiting for ur rews...

**Apki parise22.**

...

...

**And ...HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO YOU ALL...**


End file.
